Grell x Reader Days and Nights
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: Barreling into people my not be such a good idea. But, then again, you never know


Tonight certainly was one hell of a night, most definitely one of the best the reaper had experienced in quite a long while. Not only had the red-headed male just finished collecting the soul of a horridly pitiful excuse of a woman, but the moon was full and shining a brilliant shade of red. How fitting for a woman to leap to her doom from her balcony that night. Her splattered blood gave her a better look than she would have normally have, had she been alive. "Oh my, my, my… yes. What a splendid night I'm having~!" The reaper talked to himself in a rather cheerful tone, spinning on his heel in a graceful half-circle. "Such an amazing night. Little excitement, unfortunately," he muttered as he moved a lock of his hair behind his shoulders.

"If only a certain devilish man were to come along, oh that would certainly make it a night of a lady's dreams~!" he exclaimed as his face flushed a bright shade of pink. He quickly recollected himself, and then glanced down the alleyway leading out into the streets of England. It was unusually empty, but the reaper took no interest in the reason. He had finished his job, and it was now time for him to return to the Library. "Might as well enjoy it while I can," he said to himself as he headed for the streets, his shoes making a small clack against the cobblestone.

He rounded the corner to walk out onto the street, and no sooner did he begin walking was he thrown to the ground by something ramming into him. He groaned as he slowly lifted himself up off the ground, brushing off his clothes. "How dare you… just who do you think you are?" he grumbled as he brushed his hair down with his fingers. He turned around to get a look at whatever had fell him, and he raised his eyebrow. Sitting in front of him, hand on her head, was you. Your eyes were squeezed shut, a small groaning noise leaving your lips.

"I'm so sorry." These words reached the reaper's ears, peaking his interest. You looked up at him, your (color)-colored eyes meeting his. You stared at him for a moment, your gaze seeming to drift off elsewhere as you continued to look at him. The reaper raised his eyebrow, the whole situation beginning to bug him. "Um, pardon me down there, but I do have a job I need to get back to," he grumbled as he turned on his heel to walk away. "Wait!" He stopped in his tracks, feeling something tugging on his sleeve. He glanced over his shoulder, only to see you with the cloth of his sleeve firmly in your grasp.

You looked up at him once again, your (color)-colored eyes once more meeting his. There was something about those eyes. Something that put the reaper off. He couldn't shake the feeling he had, but that was the trouble. What _**was**_ the feeling he was having? He pulled his arm away from you, giving you a small scowl. "What do you want? I'm very busy, you know," he replied. You glanced down, your (color) hair gently fluttering about in the soft wind. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for running into you like that, Sir," you said meekly. This sentence took the reaper by surprise, seeing as how most people would be alarmed by his appearance and not as welcoming as you were. And no one ever referred to him as Sir, not even the lower ranking reapers in the Library.

"Er… it's alright, I suppose. Just try not to go barreling into people next time," he replied as he began to walk off away from you. "W-wait! I wanted to tell you… that I love your outfit…" The reaper immediately stopped, his eyes widening. "My… outfit?" he asked quietly. You nodded, slowly twiddling your thumbs. "I mean, yes, red is a lovely color after all," you replied sheepishly. The reaper felt a grin cross his lips, and he gave a quiet chuckle. "It's about time someone finally respected the color red. Such a beautiful color it is indeed," he replied as he fixed his spectacles.

"My name is (name), by the way… i-in case you were wondering just who exactly tackled you," you continued, your face blushing a tad bit of pink. The reaper gave a small nod, and glanced at you over his shoulder. "My name is Grell Sutcliff. Make sure to remember that name darling, for I have the strangest feeling we'll meet again," he called as he walked down the street and vanished into the darkness. You gave a soft sigh, a faint smile spreading across your lips. "Grell Sutcliff… such an… interesting man…~"

~Several days later~

You sat at one of the local cafes, having your daily cup of your favorite tea, (tea name). The café was empty as usual, the only other people there being the elderly couple that always came by every day to have their coffee. You would always look at them, seeing how happy they were together. "_It would be nice to finally have someone like that. Be able to share our love every day, talk about things and confront problems together. Maybe have a family, and then grow old together_," you thought, your mind drifting off into what could be.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the café door opening, something that rarely happened. You turned your head, only to nearly drop your cup at the person you saw. It was none other than the red-headed man you had so recklessly barreled into a few nights ago. What was his name again…? You stared at him for a moment before a light bulb went off in your head. Before you could call his name, his attention turned to you. "Oh my, look who it is! Little miss (name)!" he exclaimed as he made his way over to you and took a seat in front of you.

You glanced away to avoid eye contact with him, but that didn't help stop your cheeks from tinting themselves pink. The waitress of the café saw him sit down in front of you and brought over another cup of tea. "I see you've made a new friend, (name). So here, this one's on the house," she said as she placed the cup gently on the table and gave you a wink as she walked off. This only made your face flush a deeper red. You heard Grell scoff, and he picked up his cup. "That woman. What on earth does she think she's talking about?" he muttered as he took a sip of his tea. You gulped, and shook your head slightly. "N-no idea…" you replied, quickly taking another sip of your tea.

All was quiet for a moment, and then Grell took off his spectacles, beginning to clean the lenses with his napkin. "So, (name), how have you been lately? Running into anyone else?" You pursed your lips, giving him an unamused look. "As a matter of fact, I have not. I don't do that on a daily basis, you know. It was only an accident," you replied quietly. "And what brings you here anyway, Grell? I come here every day and no one ever comes in here besides those elderly people," you continued, raising your eyebrow.

Grell gave a quiet chuckle before taking another sip of his tea. "You come here every day, do you? How very counterproductive of you," he muttered as he placed his cup down on the table. You gave a quiet sigh, and this caught his attention. "Forgive me. Did I say something that offended you?" You looked down into the tea inside your cup, slowly placing it on the table. "It's not like I didn't work, Grell. I had a job, but now I lost it. And I lost it for a stupid reason," you sighed. "And what reason would that be?" Grell asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Someone lied to my boss about something that I supposedly was doing, and that something was (insert reason here). But it was nothing more than a lie. But, of course, the person who lied to my boss had been working there longer than I, so he took their side." Grell gave a quiet sigh, and swirled his tea around in his cup. "I see. Humans like that truly are disgusting and revolting creatures. That is why I have no pity for most humans. They grovel at the feet of others, being commanded like dogs. They never have a mind of their own," he said as he moved a lock of his hair behind his ear. You looked down, your heart sinking in your chest. "I take it that I'm one of those disgusting creatures, hmm?" you asked, your head hanging.

Grell immediately looked at you, realizing his mistake. "No, no, no. (Name), please excuse the way I put that. I said _**most**_ humans, darling. Not all humans are worthless pigs you know. But, they're very few and far between." You continued to look down, and Grell gave a quiet sigh. "(Name), listen to me. You, from what I have observed, are one of the few and far between. Yes, I will admit I have been watching you since the day we met. But, that was because I had a reason."

This took you a bit by surprise, but honestly you didn't know how to feel. Were you to feel frightened that he was stalking you? Or flattered because of the reason he was doing it? You slowly brushed a bit of your hair over your shoulders, glancing up at him. "You're not like other humans, (name). That night you recklessly barreled into me, for example. A normal human would have gotten upset or distraught, most likely blaming me for the incident and yelling some rude profanity in my face before taking their leave. You did the exact opposite. You actually cared that you had caused another being pain, and you at least tried to remedy it. And to be quite honest, that's especially interesting that you would do that to _**me**_ of all people. I mean, most humans are alarmed or disgusted by my look…"

You felt a smile slowly creep across your lips, and you gave a quiet laugh. "Grell, appearance doesn't matter to me. Some of the best looking people turn out to be the rudest and snobbiest, while some of the grungiest looking people turn out to be your closest and most reliable friends," you replied, finishing off the last bit of tea in your cup. Grell gave a small grin, his pointed teeth showing themselves off to you. "So, appearance doesn't matter to you, does it? Well, I take it my lovely red style doesn't matter then either…~" he replied, a slightly playful tone to his voice.

You chuckled again, placing your now tea-less cup down on the table. "No, no… I told you. I adore your style, Grell. It's very unique indeed," you replied, your (color) eyes sparkling with admiration. Grell shook his head and stood up, giving a quiet laugh. "I see. You know, now that I think about it, I'm entirely free tomorrow," he said as he flipped through a small notebook he had with him. "Say, (name), would you care to go somewhere with me? Somewhere fun?"

You felt your heart soar into your throat, your face immediately flushing a bright shade of pink. "Y-you want me to go somewhere with you?" you asked meekly, barely able to keep a calm tone. Grell responded with a small, barely noticeable nod, and took a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "Meet me here at precisely ten thirty tomorrow night. I take it you can make it there?" You took the paper from his hand, and the words scribbled on it read, "_Hyde Park_."

You blinked, making sure you read the name on the paper right. "Hyde Park? But, isn't Hyde Park…" You looked up, only to see Grell with one foot out the door of the café. He gave you a glance, along with a devilish smile. "Ten thirty tomorrow night, darling. Don't be late," he said as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. You stared at the door for a moment, before jumping at the sight of the waitresses head being right beside your shoulder. "So… it seems someone has a bit of something going on, hmm, (name)?" she asked with a sly grin.

You crossed your arms and pursed your lips, puffing out your cheeks, the waitress continuing to go on and on about what could possibly happen tomorrow night. All of which, made you blush Grell's favorite color.

~The next night~

You were a mess. You couldn't decide what to wear, you couldn't find your shoes even if you managed to figure out the first problem, and your hair was completely untamed. You groaned, looking at the small pocket watch on your bedside table. "It's already ten… how the hell am I supposed to make it to Hyde Park in thirty minutes?" you muttered, finally deciding on some clothes. You picked out a plain-looking chemisette and a (color) jacket, quickly throwing them on and rummaging around for a skirt of some kind. You managed to find one that matched your current attire, thank God, and you actually succeeded in finding your boots as well.

After finally completing your outfit for the night, you rummaged around in the bathroom, trying to find your brush so you could tame that lion's mane you called hair. You placed one side of your hair, the (insert side preference here) side, over your shoulder while the other part of your hair was left hanging over the opposite shoulder, creating a rather attractive look for you. Charging to the door, you threw it open only to run face-first into something. Your face landed against whatever it was with a soft '_poomf_,' and you backed away to see what you had run into.

"(_Name_), is it going to be like this every time we meet each other? Or do you perhaps have a secret liking for barreling into me, hmm?" You wanted to slap yourself knowing this was the second time you had run into Grell full force, but you knew that would be very improper of a lady to do in the presence of a man. You titled your head a bit, entirely confused as to what he was doing at the door to your home. "Grell, what are you doing…" "What am I doing here? Well, allow me to answer that question before you even finish, my darling. Well, remember how I told you to meet me at Hyde Park? I simply thought, why not walk you there myself? So here I am, elegantly dressed and ready for a night with you, (name)."

You looked Grell over from the tip of the slightest frayed hair to the very sole of his shoes, his outfit indeed being very elegant and handsome. He held out his hand and you took it, walking down the stairs with his gentlemanly help. "Say, (name), did you happen to hear about what happened last night?" You looked over at Grell, a very faint look of mischief on his face. "Um, no. What happened Grell? Is everything alright?" you asked, becoming a bit concerned that something terrible had happened without you knowing.

"Well, I did a bit of research on the man that made you lose your job. I found out that yesterday, he was killed in a terrible, terrible accident. It was quite tragic, really," he replied, not a hint of sympathy to be found in his voice. You were taken aback by this, and you looked down as the two of you walked down the lamp-lit street. "What do you mean Grell? How exactly did he die?" you asked quietly. "Oh, he was simply attacked in his house by someone. They took the fight upstairs onto his balcony, and he was forced through the railing. He plummeted to his death, body pierced by shards and pieces of his own railing. No one knows who exactly killed him though," he replied. You looked up at him, and you could have sworn you saw the faintest hint of a grin flicker across his lips.

"Oh, and by the way. Your boss found out some horrible things that man was doing behind his back with some of the other workers, and they have since… been taken care of. You are now rehired." You gave a quiet gasp, and you couldn't resist the urge to wrap your arms around the redheads' waist, holding him in a tight embrace. "Grell… thank you… you don't know how much this means to me!" you exclaimed, on the brink of tears. "Think nothing of it, darling. I'm simply helping out someone who helped me. But, don't think too hard about that right now," he replied as he looked down at you, giving you a small, toothy smile. "Now come along. We mustn't dilly dally tonight," he continued as he walked with you into Hyde Park.

It was empty, considering how late it was, so it was only you and Grell walking along the paths of the park. The moon looked almost full again, just like the night you two had met. It was silent between you two as you walked along, the gentle wind blowing your (color) hair around. "We're here. Right where I wanted to take you," Grell said as he stopped at the edge dropping off into a large pond in the center of the park. You looked around, your (color) skirt flowing around your legs like the water in the pond. You saw Grell sit down beside you, and he looked up at you, glancing down at the ground as if saying, "sit." So you did.

All was quiet for a moment, and then you cleared your throat. "Um, Grell, didn't you say that you had something planned for us here tonight?" you asked, glancing over at him. He nodded, and reached into his pocket, beginning to rummage around for something. He pulled a little box from his pocket, and your heart skipped a beat. "I brought this for the two of us to share," he said as he placed it between you and him. He opened the top to reveal a small, cutely decorated red cake. "It's red velvet. I hope you don't mind, of course," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

You gave a quiet laugh. "Grell, you truly are a master of the color red," you giggled, taking a small piece of the cake and popping it into your mouth. "Of course, darling. Red is a fiery and passionate color, filled with beauty and desire. I wear it to not only scream out my inner personality, but to promote the passions of this world! Red is the God of colors!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands above his head. He then quickly cleared his throat and fixed the tie he was wearing. "Forgive me, I do that sometimes," he continued, an embarrassed blush creeping across his cheeks.

You smiled, slowly reaching out to place your hand gently upon his cheek. He flinched a bit at this, his body tensing for a moment before seeming to accept your touch as he relaxed. "You know Grell, you're something special too, you know. You're not like anyone I've ever met before," you said, a gentle smile crossing your lips. "You're original, you're unique, and you certainly aren't any normal jerk either," you continued, your hand moving down his cheek to the center of his chest. "You're a kind jerk," you giggle. Grell pursed his lips, his arms being folded across his chest, one hand being placed on top of yours.

You didn't know if he did this on purpose, or if he did it on accident, but that honestly didn't matter to you right now. "I'm not a jerk. I'm just a…" He paused for a moment, glancing around while he tried to find something to say. You laughed softly as you placed your index finger gently on his lips, his eyes following it. "Hush, Grell… nothing more needs to be said…" you said quietly, your face inching ever so slightly towards his. He gulped and stared down at you, your (color) eyes shining in the moonlight. He watched you close them, your faces getting closer and closer together. He knew what you wanted, and his heart beat quickly as that moment drew nearer and nearer.

Right before your soft lips touched his, something cold was placed between you two. You opened your eyes, gasping and falling backwards onto your rear as you saw the tip of a sharp spear. "Now, now Grell… what were you planning on doing to this poor woman?" You immediately turned your head to the right, only to see a sharply dressed man fixing his spectacles. "William! How dare you interrupt this! And what on earth are you accusing me of?! I've done nothing to her!" Grell exclaimed as he shot to his feet and glared at the brown-haired man.

William scoffed and flicked his wrist, his spear shrinking in size until it was a little bit bigger than he was. He placed it upright on the ground beside him and glared at Grell, his eyes like cold and sharpened steel. "Grell. You're coming back to headquarters with me," he commanded, strutting in front of him and grabbing him by his shirt. He began walking off, spear in one hand, Grell being dragged behind him by the other. Grell didn't struggle, rather, he waved to you as he was dragged off away from you. You saw him mouth the words, "I'll be back for you," and you felt your face flush bright pink.

You bent down and picked up the small box, making sure his precious gift was safe inside before placing the top on it. You held it against your chest and gave a deep, yet happy sigh. This was going to be the start of a long adventure, but honestly,

_**you didn't mind**_~


End file.
